The Different Girls In Bucky Barnes' Life
by Gabrielle607
Summary: Because even after he fell from the train, let's admit that he's still quite the lady's man ;) Basically a collection of Bucky oneshots and revolves around the three girls in Bucky Barnes life
1. Introduction

OKAY! So this is my first collection of imagine stories and my first ever Marvel fanfic, so go easy on me XD

Anyways, this A/N is IMPORTANT cuz you might get confused in some of the stuff. Okay, so based on the title, these are multiple OC's in the different parts of Bucky's life, or his girls in a different universe.

So, here are the brief intro's of my 3 OC's so far:

Katherine Jones - The girl in Bucky's life while he was still Sgt. James Buchannan Barnes who was one of the first female pilots during the war.

Hannah Ransom - The girl in Bucky's time in HYDRA

Sarah Holland - The girl in present day Bucky's life

I am open to suggestions, and you don't need to go to Tumblr or anything. But if you have a prompt or a suggestion, I need your suggestions in a format :)

FOR READERS WITH FF ACCOUNTS

Just PM me with the following:

-Name of OC

-Time in Bucky's Life

-Prompt/Suggestion

FOR GUESTS

*Same as those of the readers with accounts, but just leave it in a review :)

Anyways, I'm not much into writing slash (but don't worry, I still ship some, like JohnLock ;) ), and jsyk, I haven't written smut in my whole life, but there's always a first time, right? XD I can't promise a daily update or to write everything because of school, but I'll try my best :)

Anyways, now on with the story!


	2. Katherine

Bucky sat down on the cot beside Steve, a comforting silence between them. After the rescue mission, the fighting and the travelling, the sergeant felt a toll on him. He was no supersoldier like his best friend, and felt relieved from sitting down.

"What I'd do to get a drink around here," He said, sighing and smiling. "Get into a fight, get a drink with a few girls... Just like old times, eh?" He said, nudging Steve in the shoulder. Steve smiled sadly, trying to find a way to break the news to Bucky.

"Yeah, and I'll always end up being the ome carrying your drunk ass home, while Kathy scolds you all the way home." Steve said, and Bucky smiled even more at the mention of his girl's name.

"God, it's times like these that I miss Kate," Bucky said, shaking his head. "By the way, any letters from Kate while I was gone? I better write back. She might think that-" Bucky made a move to stand, but Steve stopped him.

"Buck, there's something I gotta tell you." Steve said, standing up and grabbing Bucky's arm.

"What?" Bucky asked, confused. Steve felt his throat go dry as he was lost. How could he say this?

"While you were gone, Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japs." Steve said, and Bucky's face fell, the news sinking in on him.

"Oh God." He gasped out, sitting down. He should have known better than to expect that the three of them would make it out of this war alive. He knew that there was a possibility that one or none of them would make it out alive, but he refused to believe it.

"Buck, I'm sorry." Steve said, patting him on the shoulder and sitting beside his friend.

"Did Ross-"

"The first to fall were the ships. Then, they went after the air bases," He said, and Bucky exhaled, his eyes becoming glassy. "Buck-"

"No, she has to be alive," Bucky said, shaking his head. He wouldn't allow those tears to fall, if Kate wasn't dead. From her stubborness and her spirit, it would take more than a japanese bomb to take Katherine Jones down. "She must be! I mean have you seen her fly?! She must have gotten on a plane when she heard the bombs!" Bucky exclaimed, and Steve sighed.

"She did, Buck. She and her crew fought back and drove them away from shore, but none of them made it back," He said, and Bucky ran his hands through his hair. "Every communication system in the planes in Hawaii were connected to their main station, which was far from Pearl Harbor. Her last moments were recorded from the radio on her plane and were sent to her loved ones. Kinda her last will and testament." Steve explained, and Bucky looked up to him.

"Show me."

* * *

 _"This is Katherine Jones, and I am what's left of Pearl Harbor's airforce. I am currently at the tail of the last Jap fighter plane that attacked Pearl Harbor and I'm about to show them that they don't win this one. I ain't gonna let them go home. Not after this one. But... I don't have enough fuel to make it back to land._ "

Bucky clenched his jaw at how stupid she was. What was she thinking? Chasing the Japs out of Pearl Harbor?! She was stupid, her and her ridiculous and annoying fighting spirit... But he has never been more proud to call Katherine Jones as his girl.

 _"It may be a suicide mission, but-... at least I'll be having dinner with my brother tonight. Uh-... to those listening out there, I have a favor to ask. First of all, find my body, cuz I'm scared of water and... I can't swim... Heh... And if you don't, heh, *sniff* I challenge you to make a good speech that's simple, short, and straight to the point. None of those long crap speeches with a lot of 'honor' in it._ "

Bucky and Steve had to smile at this one. She was always so annoyed by those long speeches about honor. Even in her last moments, she still had the nerve to joke about those speeches to those who give it. It was very likely of her.

 _"Next, uh-... *sniff* send this to Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes of the 107th? They're the only family I have left alive. Steve, you look good in American colors, hehe. I'm proud of the man you became today... Bucky-...*sniff* huh, you're gonna kill me for dying, aren't you? Hehe... Just save that kiss for me once the war's over, will ya?"_

Bucky could hear the guns from the plane on the background, and he clenched his hands.

 _"You'll never know. I might make it out alive from this one, so don't you dare give up on me, James Buchannan Barnes. Hehe..."_ More gunfire. _"If you do and you decide to replace me with a slim brunette or blonde who can dance with you six days to Sunday, then I swear to God that I will rise from the depths Pacific Ocean to kick your ass all the way to Germany and let the Nazis deal with you, Sergeant,"_ She was laughing, too, at this point, with an explosion in the background. She did it. She hit the plane, and she should've tried her best to come home to him. _"I'll be seeing you at the victory party when all of this is ov-_ "

She was cut off by static, and both boys deduced that she crashed at this point. Bucky was smiling, but Steve knew that he was trying to keep it together. He knew that he was trying to stop the tears, but Steve knew better than to expect he'll hold it. Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder, and patted it.

"It's alright Buck... Let it all out. It's okay." Steve said, amd Bucky leaned towards his best friend, his body shaking as Steve wrapped his arms around his best friend. It was sad to see Bucky in such a state.


	3. Sarah

To anyone out there who plays Warcraft ;)

* * *

Bucky walked to your door, running a hand through his hair and leaning on your door, still groggy from his sleep. He knocked on your door three times and yawned.

"Sarah, breakfast is ready." He said, waiting for a response, but there was none. He checked the clock, and saw that it was nine in the morning. By this time, you were bound to be still asleep. He shrugged and left for breakfast, thinking that you'd come out of your room anyways, if you were hungry.

However, dinner came, and everybody noticed that you still haven't come out from your room.

"Hey FRIDAY, is Sarah still alive in there?" Tony asked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Really? The girl's been there for the whole day and nobody bothered to check on her?" Steve said, and Tony shrugged.

"Vital signs are normal of Ms. Holland are normal, Mr. Stark. However, hormonal levels show that she is in a state of depression and anxiousness." Said FRIDAY, and all if them dropped whatever they held and ran to your floor.

"She might have been having a panic attack all this time, for God's sake!" Steve exclaimed, and Bucky's eyes furrowed.

"I don't think that she's been diagnosed with anxiety, Tony." Bucky said, who was staying calm about the whole thing. When they reached your door, Tony knocked.

"Sarah... Are you there?" He asked, but there was no answer. "FRIDAY, override Sarah's bedroom door."

"Right away, sir." Was FRIDAY's response before the red light on the side of the doorknob turned green, and the three men swooped in, looking around for any sign of you crying on the corner or having a panic attack. They were surprised to see you curled up on the corner of your bed, leaning on both of the walls in your room with your knees curled up and the small table for your laptop on top of your chest, your headset on. You were sniffing and had your right hand on the mouse and your left index finger ready on the 'A' key.

"But Tirande... Furion and Illidan loves you." You were muttering, your eyes glassy and the abnormally large headset making your face look smaller.

"What?" Tony mouthed to the other two, and they shrugged. "Sarah," Tony called out, but you were too busy with the scene unfolding in the computer screen, that you didn't even notice FRIDAY telling her that the override was activated. "Sarah!" Tony called a little louder, making you jump and press over various keys, finding a way to pause it while taking off your headset with the other hand. You were confused, looking over the three men in your room.

"What?" You asked completely clueless. Tony and Steve both crossed their arms, like what strict parents would, but Bucky seemed rather amused.

"You lock yourself in your room for the whole day-"

"What? You're exaggerating," You exclaimed, looking around. "It's only 9 in the-..." You stopped as you saw night sky, and your lips formed an 'oh'. "Evening.."

" and we find you -what, crying over this Turanda-" Tony ranted.

"Tirande." You corrected, and Tony rolled his eyes

"Whatever!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do." Steve said, and you looked at them, sheepishly and scooted closer to the corner of your bed, facing them.

"Oh-... Um... Yeah, so I bought a game-" You said, and if Tony rolled his eyes one more time, it might turn white.

"Jesus, is that what this is all about? At least tell me that it's a good game."

"Yeah, it's the best fuckin' game ever!" You exclaimed, and turned red when Steve glared at you. You knew that he was trying his best to restrain himself from warning you about your language.

"Then please tell me what this 'best frickin' game' ever, is." Tony said, and you brought out two CD cases. Tony took it and let out a laugh.

"World of Warcraft...?" Bucky read, and Steve looked at the front cover.

"This game doesn't even have good graphics!" Tony exclaimed, and you glared at him.

"It's not about the graphics, Tony. The game is all about the game." You said, and Tony shook his head.

"You've gone too deep in the internet, kid. Even I know where that came from," Tony said, and you got the small table and placed it in front of you, starting to play again. "Oh no, you'll be having none of that-"

"Pleeeaaase? Just this one last mission, and then I'll eat." You pleaded, looking into Tony's eyes with those kicked puppy dog eyes that you learned from watching Bucky, sometimes.

What? It's legal, he's attractive, and you don't get caught. Where's the harm in that?

"Fine. One mission is all you're getting, and then it's either you get out of this room, or we force feed you." Tony said, sitting beside you to watch your game, as you smiled, mouse in hand and the 'A' key ready for attacking. Steve and Bucky also stayed to watch, thinking they might learn something about modern games from you, even though the game was a bit old.

'We must stop Illidan from performing the spell!' Maiev, one of your favorite characters, spoke. Then, you typed in some codes, and Tony shook his head.

"You aren't even playing fair! Look at that, start of the game, you're almost as rich as me! And why can you see everything? I thought there was a black area and stuff?"

"I don't do well with time pressure! Stalling for forty-five minutes, sure, but 25 minutes to infiltrate a base that has 4-5 heroes, is geavily guarded with only 19000 gold to spend?! I don't think you know how expensive wars are, Tony." You quickly explained, your eyes scanning the map rapidly as you moved the mouse from one place to another, your clicks fast and nervous. After 10 minutes of playing the game, you were having a hard time going through the buildings with land units, and you were already talking to yourself and Tony had been sassing you about what he would do.

"Why don't you use air units? Save your heroes and close ranged units first and use air units to clear out the soldiers blocking you." Bucky suggested. You paused the game, to Tony and Steve's surprise, and you instantly turned to him and hurriedly kiss him on the lips, your hands on his side of the face. You smiled at him and shook his shoulders.

"You are a genius, Bucky!" You exclaimed before you turned back to the game. He smirked cockily, even though his cheeks were turning pink.

"Well... I was a Sergeant, if you must know." He said, shrugging. Bucky looked around him, and saw Steve smirking at him and Tony rolling his eyes.

"God, you'd think this was a life and death situation." Tony said, watching you go crazy in producing the 'two headed flying thingies' as Tony described.

"Chimeras." You corrrcted, sending a whole troop of them to the enemy's base, spliting them into four groups and each of them targetting a building.

"I'm sure I said target the enemy's troops." Bucky said, who was looking over your shoulder and was also focused at the game.

"No, that will cost too much cuz they will all just die without any progress. Attacking the soldiers isn't enough. You hve to attack at where they're produced. So I'll attack here, here, here, and here, where the soldiers are produced and the heroes respawn, so they'll be limited. Then I clear out all of the soldiers, then the spell casters." You explained your strategy without taking your eyes off the screen.

You did exactly just that, and you managed to win the game with only 2 minutes left on the clock. You sighed in relief as you watched another scene in the game.

"You know, I should be a commander in the military."You said, shrugging.

'It is your fault that Tirande is dead!' A bearded elf said to an elf with horns and a blindfold.

'Wait... What?' Blindfold guy, known as Illidan, asked.

'Shan'do Stormrage,' An elf with blonde hair and sharp -literally, eyebrows said. 'The priestess was swept down the river, right in the heart of the enemy's base. If we had enough troops, we could rescue her.'

'You said she was dead!"

'Shan'do, I had to-'

"Meiv and Kael'thas actually look good together." You mumbled.

"That's it, young lady," Tony said, closing your laptop and taking it. "You're grounded from this laptop for a week."

"What?!" You exclaimed, but he was having none of that.

"Yes! Now, stop whining and go eat your dinner!" Tony said, and you sighed, shoulders slumped as you grabbed your headphones and phone. You walked to the kitchen amd found a plate of your favorite sandwhich, and a bowl of oatmeal. When your stomach grumbled, you realized how hungry you've been the whole day and sat down on the bar stool, digging in to your dinner.

It's already 10 in the evening and Bucky and Steve were in charge of making sure that you ate and that you were back in your room, sleeping. However, when he opened the door to your room, you weren't there. So he searched your usual places: the gym, knocked on the bathroom, the living room, but you weren't there. Then, he checked the kitchen; maybe you were still hungry and prepared something, since you haven't eaten for a whole day. He felt a smile tugging on his lips as he saw you still sitting on the barstool . However, your head was resting on the counter, an empty plate and bowl beside you and your headphones on. He walked towards you and realized that you were already fast asleep while you were listening to your music. He shook his head, took you in his arms along with your phone, and carried you to your room. He set you down on your bed, removing your headphones and placing them on your bedside table. As he tucked you in, he stopped when he heard you mumbling.

"Send-... Gargoyllssshhh-... Chimeeeruuuh-... Stop 'lidan-..." You mumbled, and Bucky smirked and kissed your forhead and tucked your hair behind your ears.

"Good night, Commander."


	4. Hannah

**MONSTROSITY**

You were running on the rooftops of the buildings, with your specialized rifle on your back. You knew you could have done this without your nightvision goggles, but HYDRA insisted that you should keep them on.

This is not a night for mistakes.

Bringing out your rifle, you attatched the silencer before kneeling and taking your place. The goggles you were wearing weren't just any nightvision goggles. It was one of HYDRA's prototypes that was linked to your rifle and allowed you to zoom in on your target. It was like a scope and a pair of binoculars combined, and so far, you never missed a shot with it. In a blink of an eye, you managed to shoot down the four guards stationed at the rooftops, and you smirked in triumph.

"Sky's clear." You said, and pressed your earpiece, in case your partner's response isn't loud enough.

"I'm in the crowd and I've got eyes on the target. Keep an eye out." Your partner replied, and you stood up and attatched your grappling hook to one of the chimneys. Apparently, your target was a mayor who knew things about HYDRA, and he was planning on exposing them while it's still early, thus his speech and the gathering tonight, outside the city hall. All you amd the Asset had to do was to disrupt his speech and kill him

While you were making sure the hook was secure, your eyes widened to see a kid with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies standing there. You knew you had to kill him, but a tug in your chest and stomach said you shouldn't. You slowly walked towards the scared kid and you saw that the glass and plate that he was holding was shaking, took. He just looked up at you and raised his plate of cookies to you, and you caught the sweet aroma of those chocolate chipped cookies.

Suddenly, a flash of a rotund, but happy woman walking around in a bakeshop popped in your mind, along with the memory of the mouth watering fragrance of dinner rolls and pastries. You were cut off from your thoughts when you heard your partner shouting in your earpiece.

"Where are you?! There's a stampede and I'm stuck! The target is getting away! You should have shot him by now!" He said, and it was obvious because you heard screaming from your earpiecw and from below.

"I'm on my way." You said, and you were about to jump off the building when you turned to look at the kid once more, raising your goggles. You pressed your index finger on your lips and smirked before wearing your goggles and leaning back, jumping off of the building.

From the side of the wall, you held your rifle and scanned te crowd for your target. He was easy to find, because all you had to look for is a bundle if men in black racing towards a limo. Your rifle was locked on your target and decided to have a bit of fun with your prey.

"Do it now! He's getting away!" Your partner screamed, and when you saw your target take a step in the limo, you pulled the trigger and saw the body of your target fall. You pulled yourself up and ran to your rendevous point, which was an alleyway near the edge pf the city. You waited on the rooftops for a sign of a glinting metal arm, and saw him walk towards the alley, around midnight. Using your grappling hook, you silently brought yourself down like a spider, and leaned on the dumpster behind him.

"What took you so long?" You asked, and he turned to you, anger visible in his eyes.

"Excuse me? I was here first." You said, and the Asset rolled his eyes.

"You know what I was talking about. You were supposed to shoot the target when the first sign of trouble shows. You coukd have missed, doing your little trick!"

"I never miss," You said dangerously, pinning him to the wall with the tip of your rifle. You smirked and pointed it on his chest. "The most dangerous shot is the one released between heartbeats," She said, pressing the tip on his chest, and through the metal and your enhanced senses, you felt his heart beating. It was beating rather normally, and you can't say you don't envy him. "You are just lucky that your partner's beats 30 days per beat." You said, smirking and turning to the motorcycle the both of you parked in that ally.

The both of you rode all the way to base and you went back to your cell. You've been here longer than the Asset, and proved your loyalty to HYDRA, so you have gained a few priveleges to your cell, like a mirror and a table. You looked at the mirror and at your skin, before finding that hidden boundary and dug your nails to it, peeling the thin layer of rubber skin and revealing a blue one. Once you've removed every inch of fake skin, all that was left was blue looked into the mirror with disgust for yourself, and with anger. You knew that you were a monster inside, but you hoped that you actually weren't.

But seeing that you're a monstrosity on the outside doesn't help, either.

* * *

 **Hey guys : So, there's the three OC's, but really, I would like to hear your opinions c; How are my OC's? How'd I write Bucky? Which OC would you guys like to hear more from? Please leave a review on how I'm doing with these stories because its my first time writing a Bucky fic : Anyways, if you have any requests, I am happy to accept them and I forgot to mention on the first chapter that I AM ACCEPTING READER INSERTS c: But if you want to have your own OC, then sure, why not? :**


	5. 2 Katherine

You were walking down the streets of New York beside him, and you have never felt more content in your whole life. You were leaving tomorrow, and tonight was your last night in New York, before you get shipped off to Europe. You hoped that you would be assigned to Pearl Harbor, because your brother, Ross, was stationed there in the _Arizona_ , but they needed wings in the front lines.

And you had a damn good pair of wings.

You, Steve and Bucky spent the night at a local bar, drinking, dancing and laughing. Steve left a bit early, knowing that Bucky wanted some time alone with you on your last night. So before you left, he offered you one last dance, and the both of you danced slowly, shoulder to shoulder, to the blues playing in the bar.

As the both of you walked to your apartment, the both of you were silent. You had no idea what to say to him, and you could hardly believe that you were going to the front lines tomorrow. You used to be excited about the prospect of being a war hero, but now that you've found Bucky and that your brother was halfway across the world, it didn't seem so exciting anymore… It was terrifying.

"What's on your mind?" You heard him ask as he placed his jacket on your shoulders. You looked down, and leaned closer to him.

"It all seems surreal," You started, and he placed an arm around you. "I'm actually going to war tomorrow… And I thought it was going to be the other way around." She said, and the both of you smiled sadly. He pulled you closer at this comment and you felt a tug at your heart.

"You do know when all of this is over I'm going to marry you right on the spot." He said, looking at you. You felt a blush creep up your cheeks, but being the stubborn woman that you are, you refused to show him that.

"Oh?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at him and he smiled at you. "What about Steve and my brother?"You asked, and he stopped in his tracks, laughing.

"They're going to kill me if I married you without them there." He said, and you wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up to him.

"We'll go home first, celebrate the victory, and then get married." You said, packing his lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"What if we go home now, skip the marriage, and go straight to the honeymoon?" He asked, raising his brow and you lightly hit his chest.

"You used this on one of your girls before, haven't you?" You asked, and Bucky leaned for a kiss, but the both of you jumped at the sudden shower of rain that soaked the both of you to the bone. The both of you were still in each other's arms, and you laughed. He leaned in for a kiss as you ran your hands through his soft –and now wet, brown hair. The two of you held onto this moment, a strong feeling in your gut saying that this was your last kiss with him… Like it was the last time the both of you were going to see each other.

"Let's go, soldier. Don't want to catch a cold and miss your train, now, do we?" He asked as the both of you ran all the way to your apartment and once you had shelter, the both of you were already panting and looking into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to go inside?" You asked, and he smiled at you, but his eyes fell to your hands as he held it.

"I'd love to, doll, but-…" He said, and your heart dropped… Was he going to break up with you?

"But what?" You asked, and he sensed your distress. His eyes widened and he pulled you towards him.

"No, doll, it's not like that," He said, and you felt a bit of relief in your chest. "It's just that I really love you, and I don't want to make it look like we're doing it just because it will be the last time we're going to see each other again." He explained, and smiled at him, despite him being flirty and a lady's man, he was still a gentleman. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips, before leaning away.

"I'm lucky to have you, you know?" You asked, and he smiled.

"Really? I thought it was the other way around," He said, and he rest his forehead on yours, looking anywhere but your eyes. "Just promise me something, Kate."

"What?"

"Don't die, while you're away," He said, looking into your eyes, then smiling. "'Cuz if you do, you know I'll kill you the next time I see you." He said, and you smiled at him.

"Don't worry," You joked. "It's only war… What's the worst that could happen?"


	6. 2 Sarah

Parties just weren't your thing.

In fact, you hated them. If you went to one, you'd always end up being that one girl who stays at the bar, enjoying the free booze and eventually leaving the main area to either wander around the place or just go home. Unfortunately for you, you were part of the Avengers, meaning you had to go to Tony's stupid parties.

Stupid Tony and the public image. It's not like you even had one. You could go around the streets of New York, and no one would even notice you... least of all recognize you. Downing anothe shot of tequila, you grabbed your beer bottle before you decided to roam around the Avenger's building. It's been months since the Avengers took you in, and you haven't even seen every room in the building, yet. You stepped in an elevator, and you sighed. Closing your eyes with your index finger pointed out, you pressed a random floor button. You opened and shrugged as it took you to the nineteenth floor.

Nineteen it is.

The elevator rung and you stepped out of the elevator. Taking a swig from your bottle, you walked down the wide hallway, stopping by to admire the view from the large glass windows. New York city was beautiful during the night, with all the night lights. After a while, you started to get tired from standing still, so you continued walking until you reached an area you didn't even knew this building had: an infirmary.

Living and working with super soldiers and geniuses, it felt like as if you were an ant and they were gods. You didn't think that they have the ability to bleed or get wounded. So to say that you were surprised to see an infirmary was an understartement. However, you weren't surprised to see that the beds and equipment look unused.

You walked and scanned the numbers beside what looked to be ICU's, but a room version of it.

15...

16...

17...

She stopped at room 17 as she saw the light open, and the door unlocked. You poked your head inside, and your mouth parted in shock as you saw what appeared to be a human-sized tube that was slightly frozen on the inside. It looked like something was stored inside, but you couldn't make it out. Stepping in, you tentatively walked towards it, and you gasped as you saw a sleeping person in it. He was wearing a white tank top, and his hair was long, but brushed back and tucked behind his ear. But it wasn't the fact that a man was sleeping in a frozen tube that shocked you.

What surprised you was his stump of a left arm, which was covered with a black cloth.

You crossed your arms, beer in hand, and looked up at the man. He was actually not that bad on the looks. He had this rugged look, but it's hard to believe that he was rugged when he looked so peaceful while he was sleeping.

"I see that you have found our guest." A voice spoke behind you, making you jump. You looked behind you, and saw King T'challa standing there with a small smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, I swear." You started but T'Challa just chuckled.

"No, it's quite alright... Captain Rogers believes that it would be best for him to be around people. Maybe he hears them in his sleep." T'Challa said, and you looked back at the man frozen in the tube.

"And can he?" You asked, and T'Challa stood beside you, looking at the man in the tube.

"I am not certain... But I like to believe that he does." He said, and silence fell on both of you, before it clicked in your mind.

"He's the Winter Soldier, isn't he?" You asked and T'Challa never took his eyes off of the man.

"Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes of the 107th," He said, his eyes full of some sort of somber regret. "Yes, he is the Winter Soldier... But he has neither been Sergeant James nor the Winter Soldier for a few years, now." He said, checking the tube if there was anything wrong with it. But you both knew that it was fully functioning and scratchless.

"What happened?" You asked, and T'Challa's face grew distant and sad. He then looked at you with a sad smile on his face.

"You are new here, yes?" He asked, and your eyes widened at the realization that you were in the presence of royalty, and you've been talking to him as if you were high school buddies.

"Sarah Holland, your majesty." You said, unsure, but he just looked back at the man before him.

"It took a lot of time for Mr. Stark to think this through, but he eventually agreed to contain Mr. Barnes in this facility. Before that, he and Captain Rogers were hidden in my kingdom." He explained, and you remembered the news where Tony Stark and Captain America along with their own team of superheroes fighting in an airport in Berlin and nearly destroying it. Given Steve Rogers and Sergeant Barnes' past, she was guessing that the Winter Soldier was with Cap during that time.

"But why freeze him?" You asked, and T'Challa shrugged.

"He thinks that it is best for him and for the people around him. He is still unsure of his own mind, and after the trouble I had caused for him, granting him this was the least I could do." He stated,and the both of you fell silent once more.

Damn... If you knew that you were going to hear a story like this, you would have brought more liquor.

"It is time to go back to the party, Miss Holland," T'Challa said, walking away. "The men on that party would be missing you." He said, before he walked out of the infirmary. You sighed and took a seat, staring at the frozen man that was supposedly a deadly assassin. But he looked far from it.

He was living a sad life. Sure, his heart monitor might be beeping normally, but this wasn't living. Living was out there of that frozen tube, dancing and singing in the streets... Doing crazy stuff and falling in love.

That was living.

You suddenly thought how he would be right now, if he wasn't frozen like a piece of meat. Would he learn to control his self? Would he make new friends? Own a dog and an apartment? Try to settle down with someone?

"You know it's not me they're going to be missing," You said, taking a swig from your bottle. "It's You... The world's missing what you could have been." You said, before you left the room.

* * *

It's was a big day today, for the Avengers team. Tony had finally managed to recreate Bucky's metal arm, and they think that the only way for Bucky to get better is to be living normally with good people. They were starting to accept the fact that he might not ever remember everything in his past, but he was a super soldier with a long life span; there was a he'll of a lot more time to make new memories. Steve had a hard time accepting this fact, but he knew that he could be Bucky's best friend again. He might not be the old Bucky, but he couldn't really blame him for changing like that.

They took Bucky out of the tube, and he was still in a comatose state. It took them a few hours until Bucky's eyelids opened, and the most unexpected thing happened. The team expected that he'd be confused, or in the worst case scenario, go Winter Ssoldier again, but he didn't.

He smiled and spoke.

"With a girl as kind as you, I think I'd be the one who'll miss you." He said, and the team stood there staring at him. A deadly ex-soviet assassin just woke up in a different time and place, and the first thing he does is flirt?!

"Uh... Bucky?" Steve asked, and Bucky looked at him confused.

"Was I dreaming?" He asked, and Bucky's smile fell as he realized that the girl who spoke those simple words; the girl that made him feel important, was nothing but just a dream.

* * *

You were going to the infirmary and already saw the team crowding over a hospital bed when a flash of silver and grey stopped in front of you. You smiled as you saw Pietro's face smiling at you.

"What's happening? Is he out?" You asked, and the speedster dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Nothing to see. He is still sleeping. I am guessing that it would be a while before he gets up," He said, hooking your arm around his. "Now, lunch?" He asked and you shrugged as he kissed you on your cheek before the two of you sped away from the newly woken soldier...

A second too late from hearing your voice.

* * *

 **Haha... So... yeah... if you were to ask me, I personally like this chapter. After Civil War's ending where Bucky becomes the 'fairest of them all' and 'sleeping beauty' crossover, I always imagined a fic wherein an OC attends a party and accidentally stumbles in to a frozen Bucky in the infirmary.**

 **So yeah, how'd you like the chapter? Please leave a review! I'd really like to know how I'm doing so far :)**

 **~Gabrielle**


	7. 2 Hannah

_CLANG_

 _CLANG_

 _CLANG_

 _CLANG_

"Wake up!" A guard exclaimed as he banged the but of his gun to the bars of your cell. You shot up, ready to break someone's neck, but you came to your sensesand calmed down when you realized that you were still in your cell. Well.. Whatever it was that you considered calm, these days. You heard a tray sliding, and you saw that it was just your morning meal. You picked it up and sat on your cot and ate without a sound.

 _One of those days, huh?_ You thought, and sighed. You needed to punch something, and you can't punch a wall. Despite HYDRA's tinkering in your body, your body could still break, and you could still feel pain. So the last time you punched a wall, your bones broke and your knuckles shattered. They had to operate your hand and piece all of them back together with metal. They weren't like the ones that The Asset had. You just have metal inside your right fist, now, and you can't say that it's light. True, it becomes handy in hand-to-hand combat, but there was always this extra weight on your right side that was really annoying.

When you've finished eating, you heard the heavy metal doors of the cell block opening, followed by heavy footsteps muffled by combat boots. You sat in your cell, waiting for the new arrival, and saw that it was The Asset being escorted by a pair of guards. Silently, he went inside the cell and allowed himself to be locked in it. As the guard left, he looked at you as if he were a young boy, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" You asked, feeling him look over your blue skin with curiosity. You hated it when people looked at you because of your abnormality. You weren't a circus freak, so people could gawk and stare at you whenever they want to. You were a trained assassin of HYDRA; one of the best. It just so happens that they still doubt your loyalty, that's why you're stuck in a cell.

"What's your name?" He asked, and you clenched your were no one. Hydra didn't give you a name, and they didn't tell you what your name used to be before they started tinkering with your memories. But you did remember one name...

"Ransom." You said, and The Asset hummed.

"I'm Bucky." He said, and you looked at him dead in the eye. He must be new. He didn't look beaten up, and his eyes looked lively, not hollow. So his training hasn't started yet, but they already started calling him 'The Asset'. They must really believe in this guy.

"Look, I don't care about your past, what your name is or where you came from. You're HYDRA's now, and that is all that you'll ever have. So better forget about everything you know about yourself because they will take everyting from you piece by piece until there is nothing left. Got it?" You snapped, and The Asset -Bucky-, frowned.

"I wouldn't let them." He said, and you sighed.

"What? You'll hold them off until Steve Rogers rescues you?" You saw from his eyes that that was what he was hoping for, but you just let out a manical laugh. This was supposed to be The Asset? What a wimp. "Oh, 'd be gone before he even figures out that you're alive." You said, and smirked as you saw the doubt starting to creep into his eyes. Silence fell upon both of you, and he looked at you, studying you.

"What did they do to you? Something must have happened to you for you to be this... cold." He mused, and you scoffed, standing up and starting to attach the fake skin on your real one. It was a prosthetic one, like the one Johann Schmidt had, but this was meant for your whole body. You started stripping the ragged shirt and bottoms that they provided you. You didn't mind stripping down nude in front of a man. God knows how many missions required you to do just that, but other than that, Bucky's scrutinzing look made you feel naked and unnervingly exposed. So for him to stop, you decided to wear your fake skin.

Once you've attatched your fake skin, you wore your shirt and bottoms once more. You looked at your mirror when you saw a red-faced soldier, who was trying to look anywhere but your cell. You sighed and lied back in your cot. You looked up at the ceiling and closed your eyes and tried to sleep. But all you ever saw in your sleep are nightmares of people calling you a freak, and the soldier being an addition to these people didn't make things any better.


	8. 3 Katherine

You didn't know what to do. You were up all night, waiting for your mother and father to get back home from their 'date' while you took care of your brother, Ross. He caught the flu, while they were out, and it was the first time that you were in charge of taking care of your younger brother. You were nearly 20, that time, and you were always used to your mother's remedies when it comes to the flu. However, the sun started to rise, and your parents still weren't home.

This started to worry you a lot.

You couldn't call anyone else, since all your relatives were either in Chicago or dead. It was a good timing, that you thought to call someone, because the telephone started ringing. You couldn't be more surprised to hear that it was the city jail that was calling, and they were calling the relatives of your mother, who was in jail at the moment. They told you to come there right away, and they will answer all of your questions there. With whatever sort of calmness that you have left, you called Steve and asked if he could come over and watch over your little brother while you were away. As soon as you thanked him and told him where everything was, you ran off to go to the one other friend who knew the quickest route to the jail.

Knocking loudly on his door, you felt your heart racing. What sort of trouble is your mother in now? Where was your father? Why was Bucky taking so goddamn long to open his stupid door?! You needed him right now, knowing that he could knock some sense in you and go with you there. When you heard the locks clicking, you had an insult ready at the tip of your tongue, but stopped as you saw a blonde standing there, covered in what seemed to be his shirt.

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry," You said, your heart sinking to your stomach. "One of those nights, huh?" You asked, trying to stop the tears with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She asked, and you just smiled, and shook your head.

"Uhm… I'm his friend… When he wakes up, c-could you tell him that Kathy came by?" She asked, and the blonde nodded, confused. You smiled and quickly walked out of the building. What the hell were you doing there, anyway? You were just wasting your time.

You opened your coin purse, and you saw that there might be enough for one trip, if you took a cab. But, since the only other person who knows how to get there is currently enjoying the morning after with a beautiful blonde, while you're standing here; confused, and on the verge of losing your shit.

You figured that you wasted enough time standing there and panicking over your situation, so you just hailed the first cab that you saw, and headed straight to the city jail. When you got there, you were met with a man with a receding hairline and a crooked nose who stood behind the desk in the lobby.

"Uhm… Is a Mrs. Jones brought in here last night?' You asked, and he looked down at a few papers, and looked up at you.

"Mrs. Agatha Silvia L. Jones, brought in last night at 11:00 p.m. for the murder of a Mr. Martin Jones." He read, and you felt your hands go numb from the shock.

The murder of Mr. Martin Jones… This can't be.

"W-What?" You croaked, and he looked up to you, and looked at you dead in the eye.

"She was brought in last night for shooting her husband. Claimed that he'd been seein' 'nother woman. Brought out a gun from her purse and shot 'im twice on the chest. Guessin' that it's a hangin' case," You felt your hands go clammy and you felt your knees starting to go weak. Your father was cheating on your mother? And she killed him? They didn't sound like your parents at all. Your parents were a happy couple! Your mother loved him with all her heart, and he worked so hard that he took… late night shifts. "Sorry, what's you're name 'gain?" He asked, and you felt yourself say your name, and his eyes widened, realizing who he was talking to. But before he could apologize, you felt your knees buckle and you fell on the floor. You tried to open your heavy eyelids, and saw a blurry scene of people gathering around you.

Suddenly, a strong scent hit your nose, and your eyelids snapped open. You saw people fanning at you and you were aware of someone propping you up and letting you lean on the lobby desk.

"Give her some space, will ya?!" Someone said, and you saw a rather bulky woman in grey pants and a grey button up long sleeve squatting in front of you. "You alright, girl?" She asked, and you nodded weakly. "Alright, folks, nothin' to see here. Scram!" She exclaimed, and everyone, who seemed to be guards and staff in the prison, scurried away in fright. She helped you up, and you looked at him, rather confused.

"Um… Thanks, I guess." You said, and she smiled at you.

"I'm Matron Morton, head of what we like to call 'Murderess Row'." She introduced, and your eyes perked up.

"You holdin' my ma there?" You asked, and she nodded. "Is visiting hours still open?"

You sat on a chair and a counter with iron bars between the other side and from where you were sitting from. You waited, until you saw a black-haired woman coming from the door attached to the wall. When she saw you, her eyes turned steely as she approached you. You stood up and steeled yourself, ready to face her.

"Why?" You asked, and she looked at you dead in the eye.

"I had to do it." She said, and you huffed, water starting to form in your eyes.

"Killing is not the way to do it, ma!" You exclaimed, and she looked shaken from the eyes that were looking at her. But you didn't care. "With another woman or not, he was still my father!"

"He never cared about you, Katherine! He had a whole other family hidden from us-"

"I don't care! I-" You paused… You just couldn't do it. You knew she had a point, but that doesn't make her right. You were too exhausted to deal with your mother now. Maybe if you had a good night's sleep, then maybe you would have handled this situation better. "You know what, I don't have time for this." You said, making a move to stand up, but was stopped when your mother spoke.

"You wouldn't understand," She said, and you stopped in your tracks. You turned to look at your mother, and gone was her steely façade, and was replaced by the same woman who took care of you all these years. "You've never had someone you love take advantage of you… Tell me, how was what I did any better than what your father did?" She asked, and you just looked at her one last time before leaving the city jail.

* * *

You didn't have any more money for a cab, so you were forced to walk all the way to your apartment. And as if your day couldn't get any better, it started pouring halfway through your walk. At this point, while people started taking shelter, you just didn't care anymore. You walked home in the pouring rain, your tears mixing with the rain water as you clutched your arms tightly.

You left home early in the morning, and you came back at around half past 3. When you got home, you were dripping wet already, and you were cold. It didn't help that your dress was heavy from the rain, and that your feet were aching and uncomfortable. When you opened the door, you saw Steve and your brother -looking better now, sitting on the couch, listening to a baseball game on the radio.

When they heard the front door open, they looked up and suddenly crowded over you.

"Kat, you're soaked!"

"Kat, where's mom and dad?"

"Why didn't you take a cab?"

"I thought Bucky was supposed to come with you?!" The both of them rambled at the same time. You were so exhausted that you didn't even bother to shush them. They just stopped when they noticed your red rimmed eyes.

"Dad's dead," You croaked, and you watched as Ross's face fell, and Steve let out a sigh through his nose. "Mom shot him when she found out about his other family. They said it's a hanging case, and I don't even know where to get the money for a goddamn lawyer." You said, your voice breaking as you started sobbing. Ross brought you in his arms and he pursed his lips, trying not to break, but failed a tears started falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, his head bowed as he patted yours and Ross' backs. When it became to much, you pulled away from them and retreated to your room, slamming the door shut before peeling off your wet dress and curling under the covers.

* * *

Bucky knocked on your apartment's front door. He was told awhile ago that you stopped by, and that you didn't seem too happy to find his date answering the door. He was about to go, when the rain fell, and he waited for it to stop before he could go to your apartment. It wasn't unusual for Steve to be in your apartment, but what Bucky noticed was the silence in the apartment. Usually, it was filled with the banters of Mr. and Mrs. Jones or jazz music playing on the radio, along with the sizzling sounds that Mrs. Jones' dinner is making, while it's being cooked.

"Where the hell were you?!" Steve asked, his brow furrowed. Bucky would've laughed at how ridiculous the situation was; a small man scolding a taller and buffer man.

"Was I supposed to be somewhere?" Bucky asked, confused.

"Kat said that she'd go to your place and ask you to go with her to the city jail." Steve said, and Bucky was even more confused, entering the apartment and noticing that Mr. and Mrs. Jones were nowhere to be seen, and Ross was sitting quietly on the chair at the dinner table, focused on the mug of tea that he held.

"Okay, obviously, I missed something." Bucky said, his voice soft and low as he looked around.

"Bucky," Steve started. "Kat and Ross' mother's in jail for killing their father. Kat stopped by your place awhile ago because she didn't know how to get to the city jail."

"Damn," Bucky said, running his hands through his slicked back hair, and looking at Ross, who still sat with a blank look on his face. "How's Kate?" He asked, but Steve's shoulders slumped.

"Not good. She didn't take it well. She's in her room." Steve said, and Bucky nodded before he sat beside Ross, clapping the younger Jones' shoulder. Ross seemed to snap out of his stupor.

"Oh, hey James." Ross said, and he looked back at the mug he held. They sat there in comfortable silence before Steve pulled Bucky away from the mourning boy to talk.

"Look, I'll be staying here for a while. Look after them, you know? Besides, I've got nothing better to do at home. Mind staying here for a while? I'm just gonna go pack some things." Steve said, and Bucky nodded. He looked at the door, leading to your bedroom, and he knocked on it first, before opening it. The room was dark, and the only source of light was the window.

There you laid, curled under the covers wearing nothing. You have long dispatched with your underclothes, for they started to itch. You were lying on your side, and staring at the window, barely acknowledging Bucky's presence. Then, you felt the bed sink, and a hand on your arm that held your blanket. You pulled the blanket further up your body, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"Do you need anything?" He asked you, and you huffed in your mind.

"Do you have a machine that could turn back time and stop my mother from shooting my father?" You asked, and he sighed.

"Scoot," He said, pushing you towards the center of the bed and removing his shoes. You scooted, and Bucky swung his legs on the bed and laid on his side, facing you. "C'mere," He said, his arms open as he pulled you towards him. He held you close to him as he kissed the top of your head and rest his forehead there, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to go with you. If I knew earlier, I'd-"

"You have your own life," You said, unconsciously hugging him tighter as you felt your heartstrings pull. "It just so happens that this is mine now."

"You know that Steve and I would be here for you and Ross until you're okay, right?" He asked, and you sighed, nuzzling your nose into the fabric of his clothes and closing your eyes.

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay." You suddenly said, and he held you tighter at this comment.

"Don't say that. You're gonna be okay… I'll make sure of that." He said. Despite your small unrequited love for him, you couldn't even think about how close or how intimate the two of you are at the moment.

At the moment, he wasn't Bucky Barnes, the guy who unconsciously breaks your heart with every pretty woman that leaves his apartment in the mornings. Right now, he was the friend who danced with you to when your date left you for another girl in the bar. He did that to show you off; That you were worthy in the eyes of a popular lady's man in town.

You didn't need to be Bucky's girl to be happy with him. You knew that lovers or not, he'll be there for you no matter what.


	9. Tatiana

**Hey, there! So this is the first request that I got from hallescomet97 and this is the prompt:**

It is basically canon that Bucky worked with the widows, including Natasha, in the Red Room. I had the idea of showing him, as the winter soldier, taking a liking to one little girl and breaking out of his trance enough to try to help her escape. Years later, after he's been rehabilitated by the Avengers, he finds that girl again, somehow slowed in her aging as much as he and Steve (I think its canon that the widow project used some sort of super soldier syrum, which is why Natasha looks so young when she's probably, like, 60 years old). After that, he takes her in with the avengers and she sort of becomes like his daughter.

 **Also, the OC here, Tatiana, is still 5 years old and jsyk, this is not a love story :)**

* * *

"Attention!" The girls stood in a straight line, their backs upright and their chins up as the Winter Soldier went in the room, with a few soldiers behind him. As every girl looked straight ahead, your head followed wherever he walked, mouth parted and eyes glazing over his peculiar metal arm.

"Shut your mouth, girl. You'll catch flies," A voice said beside you. You looked up and immediately shut your mouth as you saw your handler, Natalia Romanova, stand beside you. "Pay attention, Tia." She said, and you nodded, looking straight ahead.

"Students, this would be your new teacher, the Winter Soldier," The class' current teacher, Ivan Petrovitch, said. "He will take my place while I am away."

"Where is he going? Is that robot going to replace him?" You whispered to Natasha, who tried to shush you. However, no matter how soft the your whisper was, it did not go unnoticed by Ivan.

"Romanova, control your pet." He said, giving a pointed look at Natasha who just nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied. A resounding smack at the back of your head echoed through the room, embarrassing you. However, you swore that you saw a glint of humor in the Winter Soldier's eyes.

"As I was saying," Ivan said. "I would be leaving you for a while in the hands of the Winter Soldier. I expect that you would learn a lot from him. He is one of our elite members, and he would be one of the judges for Graduation day." He said, and you knew that it meant that you were going to get beaten up more than you usually were. If Ivan and Natasha, who had normal arms, could bruise and cut you with a punch that they pull back, imagine what the Winter Soldier could do to you.

You'd be dead before Graduation Day.

* * *

You'd definitely be dead by Graduation Day.

From the sides of the sparring ring, you watched as the Winter Soldier pinned down Mila, one of the best students in your class. You gulped and watched the fight (or to be specific, a simple sweep on Mila's feet) in front of you. He had her squirming under his metal arm in a blink of an eye. She already had a cut lip, a black eye, and possibly a few broken ribs, and he still wouldn't budge. He was expecting her to fight back, even though he knew she can't anymore. He sighed and pushed Mila down to the floor of the sparring ring.

It was your turn now, and you felt your heart beating in your chest. But you couldn't show it. If you showed even the faintest shred of weakness here, you'd be beaten, until you wouldn't know what weak means. No, you didn't have the scars for that, but one other girl, Katia, was beaten in front of every one of you when she complained about having a sprained ankle. She had the whiplashes and a broken nose as a reminder of that day. You're surprised that she even made it until dinner time. All of you thought that they were going to eliminate her from the program. Now, she never talks to anyone and is one of the strongest among them.

So clenching your sweaty hands, you raised them and hardened your eyes. You remembered what Natalia told you once, during your training sessions.

Even if you're afraid, keep a straight face. It's like a hiding game, Tia; let them know who you are, you lose. But if you hide well enough, you'll win.

So this is what you were doing. You were hiding, but you felt like you were hiding behind a pole in a game of hide and seek, and the Winter Soldier, the it, is on the prowl. So when you heard him say 'begin', your heart leapt and you ran on instinct. You charged with a punch and a yell, but you felt your knuckles collide with metal, and you held back a winch as he clenched your probably split knuckles in his metal hand. You knew what was about to come and in a snap, he twisted your arm behind your back, and you let out a small surprised yelp. He held you there, but you were unmoving.

"Fight." The Winter Soldier commanded. Swinging her free arm in hopes of hitting at least his abdomen. However, you felt something pop in your shoulder, and the Winter Soldier easily dodged your futile attempt. You sucked in your breath as you felt a sharp pain on your shoulder. When he sensed that you weren't fighting back, he released you. You stood straight and faced him, and you fell from the backhand he gave you from his metal arm. You fell on your dislocated shoulder and curled up from the pain.

"Learn from her," He told everyone as he pointed at you. "Those who would not even bother to fight back are worthless," He said, looking at you straight in the eye. "What is the point of you?" He said, before motioning you to get off the sparring ring. Getting up, you kept your back straight despite the pain throbbing on your dislocated shoulder.

Later that night, while you were in the bathroom, you treated the cut and the bruise on your cheek. Leaning towards the mirror with only the sink as an armrest, you held a needle with thread in it and started stitching your cheek. You had to tiptoe in order to reach the mirror, since you were too short. For every stitch, you had to pause and take in deep breaths to calm your shaking hands. You willed yourself to hurry up as the other girls passed by you, knowing looks on their faces. You knew that look. They think that you're going to get kicked out. Natasha's voice came back to your head.

You're in a game where the only way to win is to hit people, Tia. If you don't hit hard enough, if the target doesn't bleed or doesn't get hurt, you'll be out. And you'll never see any of us again.

You finished your last stitch and sighed. You held your breath as you tried to rotate your shoulder, fighting back a wince at the pain. You sat and leaned back on the bathroom wall and pressed your elbow to your side. You stuck out your forearm in a 90˚ angle and you readied yourself before you pulled your forearm towards you until it lay flat on your stomach. You heard a pop on your shoulder and you released a breath you didn't know you were holding.

It was a trick that Natasha taught you, and it was handy for relocating your shoulder by yourself. You opened your eyes and there at the door, you saw the Winter Soldier standing there looking at you with deadly eyes.

You immediately stood up and stood in front of him.

"Why are you not at dinner?" He asked.

"Apologies, sir. It would not happen again." You said, and your jaws clenched as he wrapped his hands on your chin and tilted it a bit to the side. He was looking at your stitches and for a while, he looked at his metal arm then back to your stitches. You thought that you saw just a small sliver of guilt in his eyes, but you knew that it was a trick of the light.

He was a robot… Robots don't have feelings.

"If you couldn't fight well, you could at least know how to stitch properly." He said, roughly releasing your chin and walking to the opposite direction.

* * *

A few weeks later, the bruises disappeared and the cut became a faint scar. You were fully healed, but you thought of it like a blank canvas - it has more space to paint on. You watched as Mila nearly took down the Winter Soldier… Nearly. He managed to grab her legs and pin her down.

He had a metal arm… It wasn't fair.

"Life isn't fair," Natasha said beside you, as if she read your mind. "You're shaking, and you shouldn't show that to him. Your greatest weakness is in your mind, and you need to be strong for that." Natasha told you, and you looked at her.

"But he's so… big. And he's a robot!" You said, as the girl next to you went in the sparring ring to face your new teacher.

"First, he is not a robot. He is just a man with a metal arm. And there will always be bigger and stronger men than him," Natasha said, and you looked back at the ring. "What you need to do is become a defensive fighter. Don't charge or use brute force. Use his own weight against him. See how he punches?" Natasha asked. You observed it, and you saw him lean back to punch at one of your classmates, and you immediately noticed it.

"If he misses, I might throw him off balance and-"

"Just do exactly what I taught you and you'd be fine." Natasha said, and you were startled as you saw the girl who was fighting the winter soldier get slammed down on the floor. You gulped and Natasha patted you on the back.

"You're up, kid." She said, and you climbed on the sparring ring, tangling your feet on the ropes and falling flat on your face. You untangled your feet from the ropes first, and when you looked up, a metal arm was extended towards you, and you held it, helping you up.

Once you got up, you got on your fighting stance and let out a deep breath.

"Begin." He spoke, and you clenched your fists, an impulse to attack trying to fight through your body, but you remembered what Natasha said.

Be defensive. Don't go charging.

As soon as you clenched your fists, you saw him make his first wrong move. He threw a punch at you, and you just took a step to the side, watching him slightly stumble forward. Slightly stumble was all that you needed, and you did the move that Natasha taught you. You jumped on his back and swung your legs over his shoulders. You locked your legs and braced yourself as you leaned back and brought him down. He tried to remove your legs that was locked on his neck, but you managed to grab his hands and refrain him from doing so. You didn't let go until you heard Natasha command you to stop. You immediately let go, and your eyes widened as he gasped for air and knelt on all fours. You immediately scrambled on your feet and stood straight, expecting a punishment. You almost choked a teacher to death, which means you've harmed a teacher, which means a great offense.

And every great offense has a great punishment.

You prepared yourself and when the hit didn't come, you looked up at him.

"Your handler taught you well." He said.

"Thank you, sir." You mumbled.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Tatiana, Sir." You said, and he nodded, signaling for the next student. You clambered off the sparring ring, and winced as you felt your back starting to sore. You were just a child, and it was the first time you used this technique on an actual man. You always practiced it with Natasha, who was lighter and therefore, the fall was less hard on your back. But the Winter Soldier was heavy, along with his metal arm, and your back was going to kill you later on.

* * *

And it did.

You woke up in the middle of the night and winced as you sat up from your bed, and you tried to stretch, but you just couldn't. You tiptoed out of the students' bedroom, and went to the bathroom. You lifted your shirt and saw the blooming purple and yellow splotches on your shoulder blades and lower back. You sighed and turned on the faucet, applying the cold water on your back in hope that it would soothe the pain, but it wasn't enough.

You sighed and gave up on your attempts to treat your bruises and pulled down your shirt. You checked the hallways first before going back to the bedroom, but as you turned to another corridor, you nearly ran into the Winter Soldier.

You stood there frozen and wide eyed, gulping as you saw him staring down at you. One thing about the Winter Soldier that really annoyed you was that he was really unreadable. You wouldn't know if he was impressed or angry or about to hit you. Unlike Petrovitch, you knew when he was angry or impressed with you.

"You're supposed to be in bed… Asleep." He said, and you could see him studying you, and you shrunk back.

"U-Uhm…" You stuttered, but then, he just looked at you.

"Follow me." He said before turning and walking away. You being his student, you have no choice but to follow him. You walked behind the bulking figure of the Winter Soldier, occasionally looking up to the back of his head or studying his glinting metal arm. You noticed that you were heading towards to the kitchen, which was odd for you.

Students weren't allowed in the kitchens, and you had a scar from a whip to the back to prove that.

"Sit down." He said, pointing at the stool on the island counter as he headed for the room where the frozen goods are kept. You climbed up to sit on the barstool, and waited for the Winter Soldier come back. When he did, he was holding what seemed to be a cloth bag filled with ice. He went behind you and hissed as he pressed it on your back. But, after a while, your back started to numb and you let out a small sigh of relief.

He moved the ice pack on your left shoulder blade, and you felt his metal arm on your right one. You were trying to look back, trying to catch a glimpse of his peculiar arm.

"What happened to your arm?" You asked, and he looked at you, his eyebrows raised, before looking back at your back.

He didn't say anything. He just looked dazed, and he looked straight ahead, keeping the ice on the bruised part. After a few minutes of semi comfortable silence, your muscles started to numb and you felt the pressure from his hand being lifted. Then, he just left the cloth of ice beside you and left.

* * *

 **Don't worry! This isn't the last you'd see Tatiana/Tia! I have a lot more in mind for Tia :)**

 **So how was the story? Good, bad, OOC? Also, I am still a bit confused about the Red Room (how they chose the 28 girls, and if was really that batch of 28 girls or there were more trainees) so if there is anything wrong with how I understood the Red Room, let me know because it would help A LOT!**

 **Anyways, please let me know how this chapter went! :)**

 **~ Gabrielle**


	10. 2 Tatiana

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I edited the ffirst chapter, so please read that one first before this one :)**

* * *

After the small victory for taking down the Winter Soldier and your odd encounter with him, life in the Red Room has never been more difficult. Apparently, your success told the handlers that the students are now capable of taking down a man such as him. So they started evaluating you, meaning Graduation Day must be getting near.

The training, like the evaluation, started to become tougher and bloodier. The program started with a group of young girls, roughly about 30 girls. But every week, one bed loses it's owner, and a cold fear that you haven't felt before was gripping to your heart. So you trained like you've never trained before, and you got better. You became good enough that you didn't need Natasha anymore. And when it was down to the last ten of you, you managed your first kill.

He was your first mission. They didn't tell you exactly why you had to kill him, only that he knew something that he wasn't supposed to know. You were nervous, but before you parted from Natasha, she told you her last word of advice.

"You're a child. You being able to kill is the least they'd expect from you."

With that in mind, you walked up to the street where your target usually passes by. You sat there and took up your role as a beggar. You had the outfit -rags and dirt, while your knife is hidden in a holster, just on your lower back. You chose this particular weapon because it was silent and easy to reach from the hole at the side of your clothes. You sat there for a while and managed to get a coin or two from those passing by, and then you saw your target. He was all alone, wearing a fedora and a scarf with a briefcase in hand. He was looking around and you stood up, approached him, and put on your saddest face.

 _"Please… Spare change… Please."_ You begged, and he stopped for a while and looked into your eyes. You knew he wasn't going to see what was behind those sad, begging eyes. You were a child. People assume that children are innocent -they don't kill, they don't know how to take a beating -, they just play around the streets being a pure ball of sunshine.

Your target gave in to this intuition, and he reached for his wallet n his coat. You took your chance and in a flash, brought out a knife and slit his throat. Blood sprayed to your face and as he knelt down, you looked around and covered his mouth when you saw that nobody was there. You dragged him to a dark alley and you laid him down and straddled him. Failure is not an option, and you need to ensure your success. However, you need to do this quickly and in a clean way. So, holding his mouth, you stabbed him straight to the brain, and his eyes rolled back. He stopped struggling and you took the knife out from his head.

As you removed your bloodied rags and wiped the blood off your body with it, you tried to avoid the sickening sound of the knife piercing the skull. You tried to forget the wide eyes that haunted you as you wore your hidden stash of clothes beneath the dumpster. Fixing your hair underneath a small hat. You didn't run, despite the adrenaline running through your veins. You walked to the outskirts of the city to the safe house, where you were to meet the Winter Soldier for the mission report.

You knocked 4 times, which was what was assigned for you to use when you return from your mission. The door opened and you saw the glint of the Soldier's left arm holding a rifle. You went in and you saluted first.

"Mission report." The Soldier said, and you told him what happened. He just nodded and went back to his position in the window of your safe house.

"Rest. We leave early in the morning." He just said, and he looked out of the window. You went to the bathroom to wash your face and your hair. You thought that it would stop by now, but your heart is still beating on our chest, and there was a sickening feeling in your stomach. You felt numb as you walked to the small cot near where the Winter Soldier was positioned. You wanted to sleep, but no matter how hard you try to close your eyes, you can't unsee the man struggling underneath you, the feel of the knife breaking through the skull and piercing the brain. You lay on your side and stared at nothing for what felt like hours before you felt a pair of eyes staring at you. You looked at the window, and you saw the Soldier staring at you.

"Are you injured?" He asked silently and you shook your head and pulling up the thin blanket to your face.

"I'm fine." You said. It was a simple childish act, if there was even a small part of a child left in you. But what you didn't know is that this seemed to trigger something in the Soldier's mind. It was a thunder storm, and a girl who was pulling the sheets to her face. She said the same thing as you did, and a name popped out of nowhere.

Rebecca.

"Is he your first kill?" He asked, and you looked up at him and nodded. You couldn't see what was going on, but you suddenly felt warm hands at the back of your head. You didn't flinch, but your eyes widened at the thought that he was going to pull your hair and beat you. Except that he didn't, and he was slowly moving his fingers through your hair, lulling you to sleep.

And before you lost your senses, you swore that you heard him humming.

* * *

The next day, the Soldier woke you up when he shook you. Last night was a dream that you vaguely remember. It was the first time someone had sung -in your case, hummed – a lullaby to you before sleeping. And you admit that ever since your first day in the Red Room, this was the best sleep that you've had in your life. But there was no time for weaknesses and you stood up, helping him prepare to leave.

You were picked up by a group of soldiers and you were brought back to base, where you were evaluated. Ever since that day, you saw less of the Winter Soldier, and more preparations for Graduation Day. However, it did not stop you from thinking about the odd behavior of the Winter Soldier in the safe house.

The next day, you made a plan.

You knew that every person in the building would have a profile or at least some bit of information hidden somewhere in the building. You knew because when they were interviewing you in the main office, Petrovitch held a folder and asked you questions along with the line of 'it says here that'. And he kept it in a drawer in his desk.

So once again, you tiptoed out of the bedroom, being careful not to bump into anyone. Thankfully, nobody really goes around the building in the middle of the night so you managed to go to the main office with ease. Although, the problem was getting the file from the drawer. Obviously, it would be locked, since it contained important files.

You brought out your hair pins, and started picking on the lock of the drawer. Once you've felt a click on the lock, you turned it and opened the drawer. You ran your fingers through the numerous folders in the drawer, looking at the labels. Once you've reached the very last folder, which was at the very back of the folder, you pulled it out and smiled as it stated there 'The Winter Soldier'.

You opened it, and the first two things you saw were the stamp that said 'classified', and an old picture of the Winter Soldier. One where his hair wasn't long and his face was free from stubble and he still had a regular arm. He was with, who seemed to be, a skinny man with blonde hair.

You flipped through the papers, and you drank in every detail. His name was James Buchannan Barnes, but according to the note behind the picture, he was also called Bucky. He was born and raised in Brooklyn with a sister, and apparently, was best friends with a man named Steve Rogers. The name rang a bell in your mind, but you disregarded it as you read what they had done to him; wipe his memories away, gave him a bionic arm, brainwashed him. You didn't understand half of what it said there, but you knew that it wasn't good.

After you closed and locked the drawer, you hid the file under your clothes and sneaked back to the bedroom. As you lay on your bed, you could hardly get a wink from the fear that you have from reading the file. What they did to the Soldier -to Bucky, was horrible, and you hoped that they weren't going to do the same thing to you, too.

* * *

The Winter Soldier dismissed Training, and instead of following what's left of the class to god knows where, you approached him as he started packing his duffel bag.

"Bucky." You said behind him, testing the familiarity of the name. He seemed to stop and turn to look at you, his eyes wide.

"What did you say again?" He asked.

"Bucky. That was what you were called." You said, and you handed him the folder. You did some thinking for the past few days, and you told yourself that he needs to know whatever is in the folder. Tentatively, he took it and flipped through the pages, sitting down on the sparring ring. He read through it for a while, his eyes blinking as if he was starting to remember something.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked, and you knew that this was serious, judging from the tone of his voice. "You went through the files, didn't you?" He asked, and you knew that it was a huge mistake. You became weak and fell for it, and now, you just exposed yourself to a person with authority just because you felt sorry for him. You've never felt so stupid in your life. And when his hands started shaking, you didn't know if he was angry or…

"Out," He seethed. Yep. Definitely angry. "Get out!"

That was enough to get you scrambling out of the room.

* * *

Graduation day was set tomorrow, and you couldn't sleep.

It would be survival of the fittest tomorrow, and you had to kill four of your classmates. You couldn't do it, but you didn't want to die either. You were just about to leave from the training room when you saw the Winter Soldier blocking the door.

You were certain that you wouldn't live to see tomorrow as he walked towards you. You looked him dead in the eye -you're not going down without a fight. But you knew you didn't have to when he spoke your name.

"Tia," He said, and then you noticed something different in his eyes. It was softer, and he was smiling! "I remember everything, now." He said, and he looked like he wanted to reach out to you, but he was controlling himself. He was smiling and huffing out a laugh, but his eyes were sad. You have never been more confused in your entire life.

"You remind me of my sister, Rebecca," He said, and he looks like his arms were reaching towards you. "C-Can I?" You didn't understand what he's asking. But he's an authority, and you have to obey him. Unsure, you nodded, and you were surprised when he pulled you in his arms. You only reached his chest, and you looked up at him. He was sad, and it looked like he was trying to stop tears. Then, it hit you. This mustn't be the Winter Soldier. Right now, he was Bucky, and you decided that you like him more than the Winter Soldier. He pulled away from you and he squatted, so he could meet you at eye level.

"You must listen to me. You mustn't call me Bucky. Your Graduation is tomorrow and I need you to do as I say," He said, and you nodded. "I need you to succeed in taking out the four girls. After you take them out, they're going to lead you to a-… to a room, and I need you to stay calm and wait for my signal. I'm going to pretend that I'm still the soldier, and when I start attacking them, you start running, okay?"

"But, how about you?" You asked, and he smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll meet you outside of the base. But if I'm not there in 5 minutes, you run away as far as you can, okay?" You nodded.

You were getting out of here, and ever since Natasha, you didn't have to be alone.

* * *

You were standing, blood dripping from your hands and the spectators were nodding. They cleaned you up and along with the Winter Soldier, they were escorting you through the hallways. In a blink of an eye, Bucky started throwing the soldiers through the walls and you were cracking the scientists' necks. You told yourself that you could do this. The both of you were going to make it out alive.

But a squad of soldiers cut the both of you when you were turning at a hallways. He kept them busy, kicking them and throwing them, yelling at you to run. You ran as fast as you can, and with the whole building worrying about a rogue Winter Soldier, nobody was paying you any mind. You managed to sneak out of the base, and when you did, you hid behind a boulder, expecting Bucky to come out.

5 minutes passed, and you knew that you had to leave. But you didn't want to be alone -you didn't want Bucky to be alone. But, as your foot entered the threshold, you could hear the echoes of his screams, along with the sound of running electricity.

And you knew that it was too late.

* * *

 **Sooooo... yeah, that happened. Anyways, for those of you who doesn't know, Bucky DOES have a sister, but it's in the comics. Also, for those of you who read the first version of the previous chapter, I've been reading Winter Soldier comics, and it took me a while to get how the Winter Soldier is. So, I kinda mixed comic Bucky in this fic. Anyways, I also changed it cuz there were issues with the character.**

 **Aaaanyways, thatls not the last of Tia and Bucky, so stay tuned! ;) Let me know how you feel about this chapter!**


End file.
